Love Sick
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Poor Eva. After spending the night in the rain she’s got a terrible cold and has been told to stay in bed. Who’s going to look after her? Ezekiel and Justin can't so that leaves...Noah of course. Main pairing: Eva/Noah.


**Love Sick**

**Title:** Love Sick

**Summary:** Poor Eva. After spending the night in the rain she's got a terrible cold and has been told to stay in bed. Who's going to look after her? Well Ezekiel can't, since Eva keeps throwing her weights at him, Justin can't because he's looking in a mirror. Who does that leave? Why, Noah of course!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Eva/Noah, like you couldn't guess. Mentioned: Ezekiel/Izzy, and Tyler/Lindsey

**Warnings:** Noah being Noah, Eva being Eva, some romance, probably some slight out of characterness, humour, all that good stuff.

**Winter-Rae:** Oh boy, I'm about to write the two hardest characters. As much as I love the two of them it's so hard to write anything 'cute' because let's face it, neither of them do 'cute.' Well maybe Noah in the eyes of the yaoi fan girls. But let's move on, shall we? This is set after Justin gets kicked off on Playa des Losers. This is for **WWMTgirl** by the way. Enjoy!

* * *

**Love Sick**

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Noah watched in amazement as Ezekiel dodged another weight, just in time as if flew over his head. The weight broke through the wall, leaving a huge gaping hole and crumbling pieces of plaster, wood and paint. The prairie teen looked at the hole, realizing that it could have been his head, and paled.

"But Eva," he reasoned, despite all better judgement, "You need lots of fluids now eh!"

"COME IN HERE AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ezekiel, who was still on the floor with his hands protecting his head, nodded and slowly started to crawl away. He was moving as if he was a soldier trying to sneak through some grass as quietly as he could, hiding from the enemy. So it wasn't surprising that when Noah approached him from behind, he scared the boy quite a bit.

"Yip!" Ezekiel yelped, jumping to his feet as Noah poked his shoulder. The know-it-all let out a snicker at his expression.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I was trying to give Eva some soup and water eh."

"Okay, you got me, why?"

"I don't 'got' you," Ezekiel said, sounding confused, "You're standing right in front of me eh. Anyway, Eva's got a nasty cold. So I thought I would bring her some soup."

Noah stared at the awkward teen for a moment.

"I'll ask again, why?"

"I was just trying to be nice eh."

Noah rubbed his forehead.

"You know, instead of me asking again you just tell me the whole story. I'll even act like I care."

"Okay."

So Noah carried his book and walked down to the restaurant of the resort with Ezekiel tailing after him.

"She was out jogging in the rain last night," Ezekiel explained, "That's how she caught the cold eh."

"I would have never guessed."

"So the nurse on staff here checked on her and confined her to her bed until she gets better."

"Makes this place safer for all of us," Noah mused, grabbing up some fruit salad for his breakfast, sitting at a table to enjoy it.

"I know that when I'm sick my mom used to always give me soup, so I thought I would bring Eva some eh," the prairie teen went on, "It's not fun being sick so I know how Eva feels. I thought she might like having someone waiting on her."

Noah held up his hand to stop him.

"That was one of your many mistakes," he said.

"Oh?" Ezekiel asked, looking confused, "I thought girls liked getting breakfast in bed?"

Noah shrugged.

"One: this is Eva we're talking about; she could probably kill you just by concentrating on you hard enough. Two: I seriously doubt she wants you of all people waiting on her, what with your lovely comments on the first night."

Ezekiel's face fell.

"I apologized to her though."

"Three:" Noah went on, ignoring him, "Reasons one and two should be enough to tell you to stay away from her."

"But she's confined to bed!" Ezekiel argued, "She'll need someone to look in on her to make sure her fever isn't getting worse! What if she gets really sick? What if she falls and hurts herself? What if…

"Now let me stop you right there," Noah said. Ezekiel stopped talking and waited for the bookworm to reply. However when he just turned a page in his book Ezekiel frowned.

"Well?" he asked. Noah looked up at him.

"Oh I didn't have anything to say I just wanted to stop you talking."

Ezekiel crossed his arms over his chest. Were all other teens this hard to deal with? Somehow he doubted it; Noah was probably just a special case.

"Well I can't look after her eh," he said, "And Justin can't either."

"Why not?" Noah asked, "She'd like that I'm sure."

Ezekiel drew his attention to Justin. The model was actually studying his face in a spoon in between his cereal bites.

"Wow," the model mused, "I am ridiculously good-looking."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Oh of course," he said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"So that leaves only one person eh," Ezekiel went on. Noah, who gathered all of this information and processed it, glared at him.

"No way in hell," he said, "I value my life, and I want to live to see 25 at the least! Why do you care so much about Eva anyway? You have a crush on her or something?"

Ezekiel cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Why would I want to crush Eva eh?" he asked, "That's not a really nice thing to do."

Noah thumped his forehead against his book.

"No, having a crush on someone means you like them."

"Well I don't really like her, she's not exactly a person I could see myself being friends with you know? I'm sure she has a good personality deep down...really, really, really deep down eh."

"Oh, my, God," Noah moaned, "No! It means you think she's cute, you want to date her, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, I see," Ezekiel said nodding, "No, no, it's nothing like that at all."

The prairie teen paused and blushed. This perked Noah's interest. He arched an eyebrow and snickered. Ezekiel looked at him.

"What?"

"Do let me guess," Noah mused, "You've got a thing for someone who's still on the island don't you?"

"A thing?"

"A crush!"

"Oh, umm yeah I guess so."

"Who is it?"

"The pretty red head? Izzy I think her name was eh."

"Sorry I asked."

Ezekiel crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong with Izzy eh?" he asked, "She's perfectly nice."

"Nice and insane," Noah shot back, "I know I like all my girls with a nice dose of insanity."

"Are you gonna make sure Eva gets some soup or what?" Ezekiel demanded. Noah heaved a sigh, knowing that what he was about to agree to was going against all of his better judgement.

"Alright, fine!" he snapped, "I'll bring her some damn soup."

Ezekiel nodded happily.

"Good, I'll get a tray ready for you."

"I have to do it now?"

"Well yes, it is breakfast time."

Noah heaved another sigh.

"Fine, you get the tray ready for the meals and I'll bring it to her. The less work I have to do the better."

While he waited for the tray from Ezekiel he flipped through his book. The small array of books at the resort was pitiful and nothing he hadn't already read. So now he was reading through a copy of 'The Secret Life of Bees.' One of the workers here had seen he liked to read and offered it to him as new material.

He had been grateful until he started to read it. He had mixed feelings of towards the book. This is what he called 'Chick-Lit.' The book was all about a girl. Actually there was pretty much only three or four male characters, all the rest where women. Not that he had a problem with women, he usually just didn't read female dominate books.

He marked off his place and tucked the book under his arm before he took the tray from Ezekiel. The prairie teen looked happy that he was no longer going to be at risk of being killed by a flying weight. Noah couldn't blame him for that. Only now he himself was at risk for dying a painful death by flying heavy projectiles.

"Her room is..."

"Across from the huge gaping hole in the wall, I got it."

Noah opted to take the elevator up to her room. He set the tray down beside her door and knocked.

"Go away," a stuffed up voice moaned. A raspy cough soon followed.

"Eva, its Noah."

"Who?"

"The smart-ass lazy kid," Noah replied, he remembered some people refer to him as this during the Awake-a-thon.

"The one who kissed Cody?"

Noah cringed.

"Yeah, that would be the one."

He heard her snicker.

"It's unlocked."

"Just so we're clear, you're not going to throw anything at me after I open it, are you?"

Judging by the silence and the sound of her dropping something, he supposed she certainly had thought about it. He opened the door and arched an eyebrow. Eva certainly looked sick; she was in bed, all wrapped up in her blankets, and a scarf around her neck.

"Hello."

She waved.

"Does it hurt to talk?"

She shrugged and made a motion with her hand that said 'so-so.' He nodded. He picked up the tray and set it on her lap.

"Chicken soup, green tea and ice water are on the menu today," he reported. While she gave him a thumb up, the look on her face suggested she was less than happy.

"You shouldn't have screamed at Ezekiel," Noah said, "You put too much strain on your throat. Although, I have to say, the quiet is very nice."

Eva glared at him and mouthed something not very polite. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"My bad, you need anything else?"

She shook her head and took to eating her soup. Noah glanced at the floor and saw one of her weights by the bed. He tried to pick it up, to move it away, but he had no luck.

"How much does this thing way?" he strained. He looked at the side and saw the weights were marked with a 50.

"One hundred pounds!" he said in shock. She smirked in triumph and nodded.

"You certainly love your iron," he mused. He opted to rolling the weight away. Then he sat in a chair and pulled out his book.

"I'm gonna wait here until you're done," he said. Another shrug, clearly she didn't care what he did.

* * *

He was just finishing the last chapter of his book when she snapped her fingers at him.

"Done?"

She nodded and pointed to his book. He handed it to her.

"Any good?" she rasped handing it back to him. He shrugged.

"It's alright, you can read it if you want, I have other books."

Her ember eyes widened slightly.

"Thanks."

"It'll pass the time," he told her, "I'll bring you lunch later too."

He waved to her and left the room. He had to admit he was surprised that Eva seemed interested in the book. As far as he was concerned she didn't seem the type to be interested in reading. He had seen girls like her at his school, ones obsessed with their athletic careers more than their academic ones. To be honest that wasn't something he liked about girls, so coming across ones that enjoyed reading as much as he did was always nice.

'Wonder if she's read 'Lord of the Rings',' he mused to himself.

* * *

The following morning Noah brought Eva her breakfast again, like he had brought her all of her meals yesterday. She looked just as bad, if not worse, but she smirked when she saw him. She held up the book and handed it to him.

"You finished it?" he asked. She nodded.

"I liked it," she rasped, "Really good."

Noah was in shock; Eva finished the book even faster than he did. He always considered himself to be a speed reader, having finished 'The Lord of the Rings' books in a week and a half. He didn't know many people who could read faster than him. To be honest, he thought it was kinda sexy.

"Eva, where did you learn how to read so fast?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Always did," she replied, sipping her green tea.

"Want me to get you another book?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"Any type you prefer?"

She shook her head.

"I'll read anything," she replied, "It's better than sitting on my ass hardly being able to move without feeling sick."

"You're voice sounds better."

"Yeah."

"Oh, by the way," he mused, "Katie just joined us. If you're more comfortable with a girl bringing you your food, I can..."

"Keep Twin One away from me," she growled, "Last I heard she and Twin Two wanted to give me a 'makeover.' Last thing I need is to look like either of them."

Noah snickered.

"Whatever you say Eva."

"Damn right, I'm the sick one here."

"Was that a joke?"

"I'm capable of at least one in a month," she replied. Noah nodded, smirking.

"You're alright Iron Woman," he mused. She arched her eyebrow.

"Iron Woman?"

He gestured to her weights, which were now sitting on the table in her room. Apparently she had been able to move them during one of her short moments of getting out of bed. She snickered at the name.

"Never had a nickname before," she mused. Noah gathered her tray and left with a promise he'd be back with another book for her.

* * *

Noah found himself growing accustomed to his visits with Eva, even enjoying them. Each visit would always get longer, sometimes lasting for nearly two hours. During that time he would watch Eva as she ate and then they would discuss the book he had brought her. It turned out that Eva had already read Lord of the Rings and was actually a big fan.

"Tolkien was a freaking genius," she said.

"Oh I agree," Noah said, "Peter Jackson is too no?"

"Hell yes, no one can adapt a book into a movie like he can. If he isn't directing The Hobbit I won't watch it."

"Amen to that."

* * *

When the fifth day of Eva being sick came around, Noah was surprised to find that she wasn't in bed anymore. He had brought her breakfast and found that her room was completely empty. He went back down to the kitchen and found Ezekiel he was sitting with Katie and they were both talking about Izzy.

"You see Eva?" he asked them.

"She's feeling much better now eh," Ezekiel reported, "I saw her in the weight room."

Noah thanked him and hurried to the weight room. Eva was indeed there. She was on a running on a treadmill, her MP3 player turned on loudly. He approached her and stood in front of the machine. She grinned and removed the ear pieces.

"Morning Noah."

"Morning Iron Woman, feeling better I see."

"Yep, now I have the long process of getting back into shape, I hate getting sick. Did you know it can take only a week to lose over 50 percent of the strength in your muscles?"

"No, I didn't."

"You sound disappointed Book Worm."

Noah crossed his arms over his chest.

"No...maybe...okay yeah, so what if I am."

Eva snickered as she continued her run.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't have our visits to look forward to anymore," he replied, "Talking to Ezekiel and Katie is nothing more but a mixture of 'Sadie and eh.' A person can only take so much of either."

"Come and see me here then," she replied, a smirk on her face, "I liked our visits too you know."

"Really?"

"Well duh," she said, ending her time on the machine and flicking his forehead, "I can't talk to anyone at the gym like I talk to you. All of the idiots there are all high on steroids or something dumb like that. They cheat to get their strength; I on the other hand am all natural."

"I don't doubt it."

Eva then walked over to where the weights were set up, picking up the 30 pound weights she continued her work out.

"You could always work out with me," she teased. Noah forced a laugh.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in a gym."

She set the weights down.

"Come on Book Worm, isn't it worth my great conversational skills?"

She picked up the smallest weights and handed then to him. He cringed and set them back down.

"I can't, I think I have Muscular Dystrophy or something."

Eva laughed.

"Isn't that a birth defect?" she asked, "Come on you big baby, they were only two pounds."

"Each," he pointed out, "You work out, I'll watch and talk."

"Suit yourself," she said, "I like the company, but you better keep your eyes off my ass."

"Can't promise anything," he replied. She punched his arm, lightly. Of course lightly for her happened to knock him off his feet.

"Take it easy!" he scolded, "I'm sensitive."

"No, you're just a wimp," she teased, hauling him to his feet.

"You better be nice to me," he said, "Or else I won't come and see you."

"And what a tragedy that would be."

"You'd miss me," he mused, "I know it."

She rolled her ember eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that Book Worm."

* * *

When Eva was working out the following morning after breakfast, she took note of Noah's absence. She was slightly disappointed that he wasn't there, maybe he was telling the truth with his little threat yesterday.

She had grown pretty close to the book worm. Not that she was in love with him or anything like that but she did like talking to him. She also liked that he didn't treat her like some dumb muscle head. The two of them had similar interests when it came to books and that was a really nice thing for her. Finally she didn't just have to talk about the latest theories in workout techniques.

"Eva?"

She turned to see Katie approaching her with a worried look on her face.

"What?"

"Noah's sick!"

Eva nearly laughed.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, he's in bed right now. The nurse said he's not allowed up until he's better either!"

"He must have caught what I had," Eva mused, "He was with me all the while I was sick."

"Right, and he's really cranky," the thin BFFFL said, "Like, really, really cranky."

Eva snickered and set her weights down.

"I'll go and check on him."

"Good, tell him I hope he feels better too!"

"Right."

Eva made her way up to Noah's room and knocked on the door.

"Unless you have an instant cure for this damn cold, go away!"

"What if you're an Iron Woman who missed out on her daily visit from her Book Worm?"

"Oh, you can come in then."

Eva entered the room and couldn't help but snicker. Noah looked sick and miserable. She wasn't sure which one was he was feeling more. Tissues littered his bed, which explained his red nose, and he had taken a page from her book and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"Since when am I_ your_ Book Worm?" he asked, teasing in his raspy voice. Eva snickered.

"Since I said you could be," she replied, without missing a beat.

"I should feel so special then."

"You should, especially since I have to return the favour and look after you now."

Noah's face brightened.

"Maybe getting sick isn't so bad," he mused.

"Soup and green tea?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes please."

* * *

It was another five days of looking after Noah before he was back on his feet and feeling better. By then Tyler had also joined them at the resort, the jock had been very depressed without Lindsey and seeing how close Noah and Eva had become, it only depressed him even more.

"I can't believe you two hooked up!" he complained to Noah one afternoon by the pool. Eva was swimming laps in the pool while Noah watched her.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Noah asked. Tyler shrugged.

"It's Eva," he said simply, "Don't tell me you planned on hooking up with her the first time you saw her."

Noah snickered.

"Good point, surprisingly enough I found out we have a few things in common."

"Crappy immune systems?" the jock joked. Noah rolled his eyes and smacked Tyler in the back of his head with his book, knocking him into the pool.

"Books, you idiot," he said after Tyler surfaced.

"Violence you mean," he said, "Who beats people with books anyway?"

The know-it-all just shrugged.

"Can't risk hurting my hands," he said, "I need them to turn the pages."

"What are you two doing?" Eva asked, finishing her laps and getting out of the pool, taking her spot next to Noah.

"Tyler's jealous."

"I am not, I just miss Lindsey."

"You mean the stick with big boobs?" Eva asked. Noah laughed while Tyler frowned.

"Not funny Eva," he growled, "I don't make fun of your boyfriends do I? So don't make fun of my girlfriend."

"If you made fun of my boyfriend," Eva mused, "You'd be breathing out of a tube for the rest of your life."

Tyler blanched and fell silent.

"I am so switching schools when this is over with," Noah said to Eva.

"Why is that?"

"Having a girlfriend who sends fear into the hearts of everyone can have its advantages."

Eva ruffled his hair.

"I love it when you two talk!" Katie squealed, "It's so cute."

Eva and Noah glared at her.

"We don't do 'cute'," Eva replied.

"It's called banter," Noah pointed out, "Plenty of couples do it."

"You two do it so well though," the thing BFFFL said, clapping her hands, "I could listen to you guys talk all day. It's better than watching Tyler and Lindsey make out on the show all the time."

"Hey, I resent that!" the jock said.

"And I resent all of you!" Justin barked from his place on the reclining beach chair, "Can't I admire myself in peace!"

"Sorry Justin!" Katie said dreamily.

"We were here first Anti-Me," Noah replied, "You take a hike."

Justin glared at him. Noah cowered behind Eva, who rolled her eyes.

"One day you'll grow a back bone Book Worm."

"Whatever Iron Woman, why don't you go back to your laps?"

"Why don't you join me?"

Before Noah could reply she picked him up and tossed him into the pool. He surfaced spluttering and coughing. He glared at her just as she dived into the water, splashing him. He dived under and flipped her the birdie, she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. When they surfaced he splashed her.

"That was uncalled for!" he snapped.

"You needed to cool off a bit," she replied. The others around the pool laughed.

"Well, I'm glad my misery amuses you all," he growled. Noah really didn't look amused. He treaded water and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Eva swam next to him.

"Come on Book Worm," she said, "Don't be mad."

"Oh I'm very mad."

Eva wasn't too worried about his attitude.

"What can I do to make it up to you then?"

Noah ignored her.

"Big baby," she said, poking him in the side. He squirmed away.

"Are you ticklish?"

"No, and don't even think about it!"

Eva held her hands up and mock surrender. But he could tell from the look in her eyes that she had no intention of listening to him.

"I mean it Eva!"

He moved to get out of the pool with her chasing after him. He managed to avoid her until they got into the lobby. She caught him around the waist and they tumbled onto one of the sofas, she on top of him. Noah grabbed her arms to try and keep her from tickling him, but Eva had other plans.

She leant forward and captured his lips against hers. Noah was taken completely off guard so he released her hands which let her tickle his sides.

"Stop!" he gasped. She complied too his request and got off of him.

"Wait a minute!"

"You said stop Book Worm," she said simply, "Who am I to not listen?"

Noah spluttered in frustration.

"I meant the tickling! Not the kissing."

She snickered.

"Guess you should have been more specific no?"

"I hate you."

"Judging by that kiss I don't think you do."

She winked and then left the lobby. Noah hurried after her.

"I hope you get sick again!" he ranted.

* * *

**Winter-Rae: **I will freely admit; I'm sure Noah and Eva are out of character through most, if not all of this. But I don't really care. I had fun writing this and that's all that matters. If you love the pairing and had fun reading it, I doubt you'll care either. Thanks for reading everyone. Cheers!


End file.
